Ron Weasley et l'expérience traumatisante
by julielal
Summary: Suite à une blague pourrie mais drôle de Seamus, Ron se retrouve dans une situation particulièrement délicate et découvre le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard.OS, yuri. Je sais, le sommaire est pourri, mais c'est du bon dedans, rédigé avec amour et tout


Aha! Enfin de retour!

Voici donc une aimable plaisanterie rédigée à l'occasion d'un cours 'd'étude grammaticale de la langue anglais' particulièrement passionnant. L'idée me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment, alors je me suis dit « Autant ne pas perdre mon temps », et voilà.

Attention mes petits, il y a du yuri! Rien de bien méchant notez.

Pas de spoilers, ni de trucs atroces dont vous devriez être prévenus avant. Enfin je crois.

Disclaimer: Au risque de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas une auteure richissime. Moi en tout cas ça me déçoit vachement. Donc inutile de me faire un procès, tout le monde le sait que j'ai piqué les personnages. Et j'ai même pas honte en plus.

Bon, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture.

« Seamus t'es un homme mort. Je te jure, si je te mets la main dessus, t'es mort... »

C'est au son des jurons et des menaces de meurtre que Ronald Weasley continuait de fouiller frénétiquement la salle de bain. Il avait retourné tous les meubles, regardé sous chaque serviette, et il en avait réslté un constat tout simple: ses vêtements avaient disparu.

Seamus s'était lavé dans la cabine voisine de la sienne. Il avait fini et était parti sans faire de bruit alors que Ron était toujours sous le jet. Avant de rentrer dans la douche, Seamus était là, et ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise (pour une fois, en plus). En sortant de la douche, Seamus n'était plus là et des vêtements nulle trace. Pas besoin d'être un Serdaigle pour comprendre que cette saleté d'Irlandais rancunier de mes deux avait mis les voiles avec. Une vengeance à n'en pas douter. Tout ça parce que Ron avait plus ou moins remplacé son shampoing par de la teinture bleue, franchement. C'était amical, juste pour rigoler, et cet imbécile avec sa cervelle épaisse l'avait mal pris...

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de fouille intensive, Ron dut se rendre à l'évidence et se rsoudre à regagner la tour de Gryffondor en serviette.

Quatre étages et sept couloirs séparé de la honte éternelle par un morceau de tissu éponge.

Merveilleux.

Ron attacha une serviette très serrée autour de sa taille, en jeta une seconde sur ses épaules, rassembla tout son couragen et passsa la tête par la porte afin de s'assurer que Seamus ne l'attendait pas caché quelque part afin de lui arracher ses pauvres serviettes au moment le plus inopportun.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le premier couloir, vérifia l'intersection, parcourut un second couloir, revérifia, et monta un escalier qui eut la bonne grâce de n'escamoter aucune marche. Tomber cul par dessus tête, en la circonstance, aurait condamné Ron à creuser un trou dans le sol pour s'y cacher et à ne plsu jamais en ressortir. Heureusement, presque tout le monde était en train de dîner, avec un peu de chance il pourrait regagner le couloir incognito, personne ne le verrait, et demain il pourrait en rire avec Harry et Hermione. Malheureusement, Ron n'était as quelqu'un de très chanceux...

Alors qu'il se dépêchait de traverser le couloir de métamorphose, de voix retentirent au loin et Ron se rappela brusquement un fait très important: ce couloir était sur le chemin des cachots. Et les Serpentards mangeaient très, _très_ tôt et très, _très_ vite.

Et mer... crotte, bouse, flûte, zut, diantre et recrotte.

Une voix traînant identifiable entre mille comme appartenant à cette espèce de blondasse aristocratique consanguine pourrie-gâtée se rapprochait dangereusement. Si Malfoy le trouvait içi dans cette tenue sans baguette ni qui que ce soit pour lui venir en aide, il avait toutes les chances de passer quelques temps à l'infirmerie avec une paire de cornes et des plumes roses.

Se cacher. Vite.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Ron s'engouffra dans la pièce la plus proche et referma la porte derrière lui. Pfiou, sauvé...

Ou pas.

Le bureau dans lequel il s'était réfugié était celui de Mc Gonagall, et elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver. _Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemard. C'est ça, c'est un cauchemard. Je suis dans un rêve bizarre et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je serai dans mon lit, et je porterai un pyjama, et tout ça ne sera jamais arrivé... _Ron ferma les yeux très fort, toujours adossé à la porte, dans l'espoir de se retrouver dans son dortoir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il ne devait vraiment pas être en veine ce jour là...

Des bruits de talonsretentirent dans le couloir, se rapprochant rapidement. _Oh non, oh non oh on oh non. Pitié pas ça, par pitié, je serai sage mais je vous en supplie pas ça..._ Il fouilla frénétiquement la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une cachette viable, mais les pas se rapprochaient très vite, trop vite. En désespoir de cause, il se jeta sous le bureau en priant pour que personne ne s'y asseoit. Il avait à peine fini de replier ses jambes que la port s'ouvrait sur les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Bibine._Génial, deux pour le prix d'une... Bon avec un peu de chance elles ne font que passer._

« Je t'en prie, assieds toi. Une tasse de thé?

« Volontiers. »

_Et bouse. Bouse et rebouse. Groooosse bouse de gragon qui pue. Mais vraiment très très fort en plus._ Pendant que Mme Bibine à la professeur de Métamorphose, Ron se maudit et se traita de tous les noms de ne pas avoir simplement traversé le couloir en courant. A l'huere qu'il était il serait habillé, occupé à hurler sur Seamus devant un bon feu... Il était si profondément absorbé dans son auto-flagellation qu'il ne remarqua rien lorque les voix derrière lui se firent plus basses, plus ronronnantes. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les froissements d'étoffe ni les occasionnels bruits de bouche. _Non mais quel crétin, c'est pas vrai! Et tu parles d'une cachette en plus, j'ai des crampesde partout. Pitié, pitié, faites qu'elles s'en aillent... Le temps qu'elles partent je pourrai même plus me déplier, la vache j'ai mal au dos moi. Et en plus... une minute, c'était quoi ce bruit?_

Ron pouvait compter les fois où il avait entendu rire Mc Gonagall sur les doigts de la moitié d'une main. Et encore. Et jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait pu l'imaginer produisantun son pareil. Elle ne se contentait pas de rire, ce qui en soi aurait déjà été bizarre; noooon: elle gloussait. Parfaitement. Comme un fille de quinze ans un peu ingrate face à son premier flirt. Ron se figea d'horreur, son cerveau soudain incapable de penser quoi que ce soit d'autre que « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? » et « Pitié, faites que je sois pas en train d'assister à ce que je crois. »

L'heure et demi qui suivit persuada Ron de courir tout droit se faire interner dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste dès qu'il serait sorti de cet enfer. S'il pouvait jamais en sortir. Chaque soupir, chacun de ces atroces petits bruits mouillés, chaque rire étouffé, chaque gémissement le rapprochait un peu plus du point de non-retour dans la folie. Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais endurer quand on a seize ans. Voir la mort. Se faire surprendre par sa mère la langue dans la bouche d'autrui. Et par dessus tout entendre deux de ses professeurs les plus froides et respectables faire des cochonneries sur un tas de copies amoreusement rédigées par nos propres soins.

Elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça, c'était impossible. Enfin, c'est vrai quoi, Mc Gonagall c'est un chignon, des lunettes, une robe en tartan boutonnée très haut -un chapeau, éventuellement- et c'est tout. Pas de poitrine, ni de poils, ni de... oh seigneur, ne m'obligez pas à le dire.

Et Bibine, même chose: des cheveux courts de mec, de grosses mains, un gros balai bien viril, et point barre. Et quiconque l'inmaginait comme un être sexué avait besoin d'une sacré thérapie. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, c'était ridicule. N'importe qui vous l'aurait dit. Et pourtant, les petits cris suraigus qui retentissaient maintenant et donnaient à Ron une envie furieuse de se rouler en boule dans le noir et de sucer son pouce en se balançant d'avant en arrière semblaient garantir le contraire. Il allait en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin ded ses jours, c'était couru d'avance.

Finalement, au bout d'un long, _très_ long moment, les souffles se calmèrent, les voix retrouvèrent leur timbre normal, et les deux respectables enseignantes remirent l'intégralité de leurs vêtements à leur place avant de quitter la pièce. Ron, lui, ne songea même pas à bouger d'où il était. Il restait prostré sous le bureau, étreignant ses genoux de toutes ses forces, se retenant à grand peine de hurler. Il voulait vraiment hurler. Et il voulait aussi se rouler en boule sous une couverture très épaisse et très sombre. Et il voulait que tous ces sons insupportables arrêtent de lui tourner dans la tête. Et il voulait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher par la main et l'emmène très très loin, quelque part où il n'y aurait pas de professeurs secrètement lesbiennes. Quelqu'un de gentil. Sa mère si possible. Et surtout, il ne voulait plus avoir à croiser le regard de qui que ce soit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le secret de Mc Gonagall était en sécurité avec lui, jamais il n'irait raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Certaines choses étaient trop horribles pour être dites.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry pénétra dans le bureau et retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait fini par faire cracher le morceau à Seamus sur ce qu'il avait fait de Ron, et était venu apporter des vêtements à ce dernier. Il avait fallu pas mal de persusasion, et à cet égard Hermione s'était révélée particulièrement précieuse. Cette fille pouvait se révéler terrifiante quand elle le voulait. Un petit coup d'oeil à la carte du Maraudeur lui avait révélé la délicate localisation de son malchanceux ami en un rien de temps, mais il avait dû attendre que Mc Gonagall et Bibine quittent la pièce, un grand sourire niais étalé sue le visage, avant de pouvoir le secourir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'intéréssé prostré sous le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor, plus qu'à moitié nu, pâme comme la mort, les yeux exorbités et les mains résolument plaquées sur les oreilles en marmonnant « Mes tympans, mes tympans... Je suis sourd... Mes tympans... » Harry s'agenouilla devant lui, mort d'inquiétude, et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron le fixa avec une intensité dérangeante, puis son menton se mit à trembler. Il se jeta alors dans les bras de Harry et éclata en sanglots hystériques. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, ne put que lui tapoter le dos en bafouillant « Du calme... Ca va aller, c'est fini maintenant... »

Hermione n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle.

Alors? Pas mal ou je peut tout de suite jeter mon stylo à la poubelle?

Une review pour une auteure sans le sou, siouplé.


End file.
